


I wasn't missing

by NCC_1019



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alexis is a badass, Alternative Universe - FBI, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, just some fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCC_1019/pseuds/NCC_1019
Summary: "Alexis wasn't missing. The FBI knew where she was the entire time."What if Alexis' connection to the FBI wasn't this brief?What if David got dragged into it? Could that change his life or will he always be damaged goods?
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Kudos: 9





	I wasn't missing

The hall outside of the main floor was dimly lit and there were only very few people out here. She put one foot in front of the other, slightly too narrow so that she swayed ever so slightly. Not enough that anyone would notice but enough that she felt it and that she looked slightly drunk.

She stumbled and nearly tumbled over. A strong, big, rough hand held her upright at her hip. Her dress pulled up a little.

“Careful. Otherwise you might break your neck and we don’t want that.” His rich chocolaty voice with the distinctive australian accent echoed through the hall and the few men who were standing outside noticed the odd pair. Alexis coughed herself and smiled at her companion. She made sure her smile was wider than it had any reason to be. Her eyes didn’t focus on the man standing next to her, even though she was looking straight at him.

“Aww, thank you. I don’t know what I would do without you here.” Her hand touched his arm briefly. He proceeded to extend his arm so she could take it and walk a little steadier down the hall, looking as if they truly belonged with one another.

PERFECT! That was exactly what she wanted. Nobody would remember her. Not when she walked down the hall with Alex, just one of the other pretty and drunk woman at this party. No way to distinguish her from any of them. All the girls in here looked the same and Alexis had made sure she looked her part. Her hair all done up, dark eyes, pink lips and a gold dress that barely covered any of her tight. Horrific, but the worst part was that all the girls were wearing sandals … flat sandals. She felt dirty putting those monstrosities on her feet. But hey, what don’t you do to impress your hosts. Well, it was almost over, soon she’d get what she was here for.

Alex led her down the hall and towards a toilet. She had seen other people (mostly the good looking rich men with over active egos) down that way. Everyone assumed they just went to the toilet, wanting a bit of privacy. That’s what everyone was assuming happening here as well. The man next to her helping her staying on her feet and they were making their way to a bit of privacy. Things could be worse – Alexis also knew things could be better.

They didn’t enter the toilet. There was a barely noticeable door next to the toilet and with one smooth motion Alex opened it, pushed Alexis through and shut the door behind himself. It couldn’t have been longer than a few seconds. Yay for that – she was in.

“Come on love. We don’t want to be gone for too long. They’ll start pouring the good whiskey soon and I want to be back by then.

They descended a few stairs and Alexis was sure that they now were on the level of the garage. Her hands went to check if her hair was still up and if her earrings were still secured in place. Everything was tip top, all though she couldn’t wait to get out of this fucking dress. She still couldn’t believe she was wearing such a monstrosity. Eww. No.

“What do you think?” Alex voice snapped her out of her distain for her dress.

“What? Huh?” She could barely manage to focus her eyes on him because the box in his hand had her distracted. “I was saying maybe I should go first, show you how to properly set the needle and then you can have a go.” His voice was rather commanding and Alexis knew that he was telling her how this was going to go rather than asking her, no arguing allowed. She took a deep breath to start arguing when they heard a loud and aggressive noise. This kind of tone could only be found in the Federal Bureau of Investigation. That much was for sure. You needed to pack the big guns in every situation and aspect of your life to master such a tone.

“Fuck! The cops.” So Alex apparently didn’t know that. Come on. Cops could be commanding, for sure. But they always sounded a little unsure, they never knew if their commands would be followed. The guys from the FBI however, they knew other people would obey them or if not they would have to deal with the consequences. This attitude was what made them so effective.

Alexis loved that noise, it generally meant something exiting was about to happen.

“Fuck!” filtered Alex’s voice in again. “You take this.” He shoved the box in Alexis arms and pulled her through the room. “You hide in here until they are gone. Don’t come out before everybody is gone. Leave the box on the table before you leave or else I’ll find you and you will not like what I’m gonna do to you then.” And more to himself he muttered: “I don’t need this tonight. My wife is mad enough as it is.” With that Alexis had to get into a very small cupboard – which she barely fitted into. Thank god she wasn’t claustrophobic. David would hate it in here. Alexis didn’t know why but in those finale moments of such a night she usually thought about her brother. She worried a little about him. He always seemed so lonely. Not that she would ever tell him.

Alex closed the door and she hoped she had enough air to last her through the night. She liked all the parties, the life she was living. Sure growing up hadn’t be much fun, but she thrived on what she had and had adapted to the situation. She also had sworn to herself that she would stop doing anything if it didn’t bring her any joy – she had seen that on a show somewhere. But at the moment she loved her life. She loved her friends, even though she knew most of them were only with her for her families fortune – at the moment that didn’t bother her much. David on the other hand was very attuned to the people around him and needed to prove himself to their parents constantly. He just didn’t want to admit that, right? He also had a neck for picking the worst partners for himself. How could someone be so blind and ignorant, I mean really?

The house had grown eerie quiet by now.

Suddenly the door of the cupboard was being opened and a hand reached out into the cupboard.

“May I give you a lift out of this dungeon my lady?” A young man with dark blond hair, a slight stubble and intensely kind eyes stood in front of the cupboard.

“Oh, Patrick. Thank you, you button face. That’s sooooooooo lovely.” With that he pulled Alexis out of the cupboard and up on her feet.

“Well, that went better than expected. Oh and I see you have a very lovely gift for me in your arms Alexis. Would you kindly give that to me before you drop it?”

“No Patrick, I wanted to try something. This case was so boring and I deserve a treat”, Alexis pouted.

“Alexis, you know I can’t let you do this. But if you cooperate with me I will let you do the debriefing tomorrow.” At that Alexis visibly cheered up. “Oh yay Patrick, yay.”

“Just no longer than two hours. I need to work with this guys after you are finished.”

“You won’t be there?”

“I’m not a masochist Alexis.” Alexis shook her head and extended her arms looking a little offended. “Oh my god, that’s so mean.”

Patrick smiled fondly at her, standing in this grey, dark room in this dress that she didn’t like, she just climbed out of a small cupboard and still she looked so sure of herself, so in her element … He envied her for being so much herself that even being someone else for the evening did nothing to change that. He would like to know how that feels, to just feel like he was being himself. That’s why he loved to work with her, just being in her presence made him feel more centred and made him want to be himself even if he didn’t know who that was yet.

“Come on. Let’s get you out of here and I’ll buy you a coffee to make up for that.” He extended his arm and she took it eagerly.

“Alright. But I want something special – something correct.” Her voice was still a force of nature but it seemed quieter than normal. That was weird thought Patrick. But he already knew to go along with Alexis. That had proven to be the ‘correct’ decision so far.

“Ok. Then let us go. So what will it be for you?”

“I’ll have a caramel macchiato with skim, two sweeteners and a sprinkle of cocoa powder.” Patrick lifted one of his eyebrows. “That sounds oddly specific but I never seen you drink anything other than black coffee till now. What changed?”

Again Alexis stayed oddly quiet. Just when Patrick thought she wouldn’t answer anymore, she whispered: “I just miss my brother. That’s what he usually orders.”

Well that was new. Patrick hadn’t known that Alexis had a brother – it probably was in her file, he just hadn’t read that. He was wondering if her brother was like Alexis or was he a shy, clam young man? “I’ll get you your coffee, you just get to your room and maybe consider calling your brother. Maybe he misses you too, you never know.” With that he led her to the car, only one being left out front. The entire mansion looking like a house out of a thriller when no one was around.

“Don’t you need to write the order down?”

“No, I got it.” Patrick smiled at her and she smiled back at him, scrunching up her nose in the process and closing her eyes. God she looked beautiful, like a wonderful sunset spending joy and comfort to anyone who looked at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is just the beginning. I love Alexis and wanted to focus on her first and set up her character. We will get to David soon.  
> Also some other characters might turn up :-). I'll update the Tags accordingly. 
> 
> I haven't completed the story yet, so there will be no posting schedule. But I promise I'll finish it, it just might take me some time. 
> 
> Constructive critism and feedback is Always appreciated.


End file.
